


Birthday Shopping

by MeeMeeHeart777



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Presents, Dresses, F/M, Shopping, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story. George had to go shopping for a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Shopping

It was exciting and stressful for George. That tomorrow is Cindy's birthday. But he didn't have a present to give her. 

"I need to go shopping..." 

Getting out of bed, he went to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee and some breakfast. It was almost noon. He got into the car and went to the mall. 

When he got out of the car, he walked inside of the mall. George was looking at the mall directory to decide which store to go first. 

He began to walk to the escalator when he heard someone say, "Hey! Over here!"

He turned around and saw it was only Jim.

"What do you want? You're slowing me down." He said.

"I just came here to shop for shoes." Jim said. "What are you doing here?"

"Buying a present for her birthday. Listen, will you help me?" He asked. 

"Okay. I'm good with the ladies. But when I talk to them, they're gone." 

"No time for flashbacks. We need to shop for a present." George said. 

He had $189 in his wallet that was his entire life savings and from work. So as long it doesn't cost more than that, everything will be fine. 

"I got something to tell you. Girls like to wear dresses. Find one that she'll like." He said.

The two went to a store called "Beautiful Dresses" and they search for dresses. Most of the dresses are designers and some are non-designers. He finally settled on a beautiful dress which is the color is neon fuchsia. 

"Do you think it will fit her?" George asked. 

"I don't know, man. But it do look beautiful on her," Jim said. "How much does it cost?"

"$127." George said, reading the tag on the dress.

"Damn."

"I hope she'll like dresses." He said, then grabbed the dress and pay for it.

When they walked out of the store, they were hungry.

"I'm hungry. Where do you want to eat?" George asked.

"I'm allergic to shrimp, so no places that have shrimp in it. I'll have my face swelling like crazy if I eat those." Jim said.

"All right. I'll go to the bakery to find a cake. You go eat." He said.

The two split up and he walked into the bakery. The first thing he'd order was hot chocolate and some cupcakes. He ate those up like crazy. Afterwards, he browse around the cakes. He remember that she like chocolate and strawberry, her favorites. He then founded a double chocolate cake with strawberry frosting on top of the cake.

"I want that cake."

"Okay. That will be $38.67." The worker said.

George took his wallet out and pay for the cake. He told them to spell out "Happy Birthday" on the cake, which cost extra $2. The worker asked if he want anything else before he leave. He saw the double-fudge chocolate cupcakes and it cost $7.00 each. He brought 2 for $14.00 plus tax. The worker placed it in a fancy white box and he put it in his bag.

Afterwards, he left the bakery and went to the perfume store to find a perfume Cindy might like. He found one that smells like vanilla and strawberries. He paid by credit card.

When he'd exited the store, Jim was waiting for him.

"So how did you ate well?" George asked.

"I went to a pizza shop and ate a large pizza and a Sprite. I was really hungry because I forgot to eat breakfast." Jim said

"Yeah. Anyway, let's go to my house."

The two exited the store and since he got here by taking a bus, he got in the car and he drove to his house.

"So what now?"

"I need you to go now."

"Okay." Jim said. Then he sat on the bench, waiting for the bus to come.

George went to the house and wrapped the presents he'd brought (except the food). Then he placed them under the bed. He put the cake and cupcakes into the refrigerator. It was 2:30 PM and Cindy won't be home until seven. So he have plenty of time to set up for the day. He went to the living room and watch TV for a while. Then, he went back to the mall and brought a black tuxedo to wear for her birthday. Along with some flowers with a bouquet, chocolate chip cookies, and chocolate-covered strawberries.

He can't wait for her birthday, which is tomorrow.

**The next day...**

He woke up and got out of bed. Then he cook some pancakes, eggs and bacon and put them in two plates. He ate the first plate because he was hungry. She comes down the stairs and said, "What day is it?"

"Well, today is your birthday." George said.

"Oh! Did you brought me a present?"

"I sure did." He said. Then he pulled out a wrapped present and gave it to her. She opens it and it was a dress with perfume.

"You shouldn't have! This dress is beautiful!" Cindy said.

"Yeah. Anyway, I got tickets to a show and then we'll head out for dinner." He said. 

"Okay. I'll get dress up." She said, then head to the bedroom and put the dress on. Along with a necklace. 

"Wow. You look nice." He said, as she coming down the stairs. 

"I know. Pretty, ain't it?"

"Sure are."

He smiled. He was going to enjoy a nice day with her. 

And it was a sucess of making her happy.


End file.
